death_minute_dbx_arcade_beatdown_fight_clubfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is the main character of the Super Mario Bros. franchise and one of the most iconic characters in video game history. He fought in the 13th Episode of Death Battle against Sonic the Hedgehog and lost. However He later returned in the 100th Episode to fight Sonic once again, this time being the winner. He fought in the 29th Episode of DBX where he fought against his brother Luigi and ended up drawing He fought in the 66th Episode of One Minute Melee where he fought against Sonic the Hedgehog and won. Mario fought in various Cartoon Fight Club episodes not limited to Sonic the Hedgehog, Luigi, Sans and Papyrus (with Luigi), the TMNT, Rayman and etc. Battles Death Battles *Mario VS Rayman (Completed) *Goku vs Mario (DB) (Completed) One Minute Melee DBX Arcade Mode Super Power Beat Down Cartoon Fight Club Possible Opponents History Mario was one of the Star Children who would grow up to do phenomenal tasks. He's a plumber, but often is forced to defend the Mushroom Kingdom from the tyrannical Bowser and rescue Princess Peach with the help of occasional allies like his steed Yoshi and his brother Luigi. Death Battle Info (Mario VS Sonic (2011)) Background *Height: 5'1" *Can Jump Over 20 Feet *High Stamina *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Durability *Skilled Combatant Fire Flower *Grants Pyrokinesis *Can Create & Manipulate Fire *Bouncing Fireballs *Ends After Absorbing 1 Deadly Blow Frog Suit *Increases Jump Height *Increases Swimming Speed *Can Breathe Underwater *Resists Water Currents for Better Control *Looks Absolutely Ridiculous! Cape Feather *Wears a Yellow Cape *Can Fly for Unprecedented Amounts of Time *Can Deflect Projectiles *Razor-Sharp Edge Metal Cap *Becomes Living Metal *Nearly Indestructible *Incredibly Heavy *Power Increase *Speed and Maneuverability Remain Unchanged Starman *Invulnerable *Increases Speed *Instantly Kills Foes *Short Time Limit Hammer *Stored in Mario's Pocket *Can Crush Practically Anything *Smaller Hammers can be Thrown Mega Mushroom *Mario Grows Giant *Invulnerable *Can Smash Through Almost Any Obstacle *Lasts for a Short Time Death Battle Info (Mario VS Sonic (2018)) Background * Height: 5'1" | 155 cm * Weight: ≈ 200 lb | 90.7 kg * Species: Homo-nintendonus * Age: 24 * Versatile multi-talented fighter * Appears in 362 games * Qualified jobs: Carpenter, plumber, doctor, umpire, chef, brewer, soldier, pilot, submarine captain, animal trainer, NBA player, baseball player, stunt biker, artist, toy maker, theme park owner, referee, rapper Arsenal & Abilities * Ultra Jump * Super Jump Punch * Ultra Hammer * Cappy * Megavitamins * Bottomless Gloves * Lazy Shell * Pyrokinesis ** Fireballs, Ultra Flame, Firebrand Power-Ups * Super Mushroom ** Increases height & power * Boo Mushroom * Mega Mushroom ** Increases size by 10 times * Ice Flower * Gold Flower * Superball Flower * Stopwatch * Super Bell & Lucky Bell ** Transforms him into a cat * Tanooki Suit ** Grants flight & an indestructible stone form * Vanish Cap ** Makes him invisible * Frog Suit * Metal Cap * Wing Cap * Cape Feather * Earlier Times * Retry Clock * Double Cherry ** Creates a perfect duplicate of Mario * Starman * Rainbow Star Feats * Restrained a 5,731 ton Chain Chomp * Crushed buildings as Mega Mario * Lifted & punted Larry's castle * Became Sensei of Jinx's dojo * Quick enough to run up walls * Piloted the Star Driver at Mach 375 * Survived a 2.4 megaton explosion * Defeated Bowser, Wario, Donkey Kong, Cackletta, & Smithy Battle Info Background *5' 1" (155 cm) according to Nintendo **(this height varies however: in Mario Odyssey he's about half as tall as a fully grown adult) *From Brooklyn....maybe? *One of the seven 'Star Children' *Former Plumber *Possesses knowledge of a LOT of different careers, some of which require degrees *Master of Plumbing *If your princess is in trouble you can call him on the double Natural Abilities *Jumping: Mario's original name "Jumpman" is accurate, as Mario's lowest jumps clock in at almost 10 feet. Some of his highest jumps come from Super Mario Sunshine, as when he jumps out of the sewer he launches himself many feet in to the air, covering the distance of the sewer pipe itself, and then more feet once he reaches the outside of it. Mario can use his jumps to stomp on enemies using both his own strength and his weight in order to attack them. While he normally jumps in his signature pose with his arm extended upwards, he can also easily perform somersaults and the other special jumps listed below. **Spin Jump: Allows Mario to jump on some harmful objects such as spikes and not get hurt. A newer variation of this introduced in Super Mario Sunshine loses the original ability that protects Mario from damage, but gives him much higher instant jump height and makes him at least slightly more floaty in the air. Other uses include being able to clear fog, spin downwards extremely fast using the Drill Spin technique that does more damage, and even to attack in mid-air. **Super Jump/Ultra Jump: The Super Jump is a jump that is stronger than a normal jump. It can be chained several times. The Ultra Jump is even stronger and can land up to 100 hits. **Other Jumping Techniques: Mario can also perform the Triple Jump, the Long Jump, the Backflip, the Handstand Jump, Somersault, and the Power Squat Jump which give him even greater mobility in addition to easier platforming. **Other Acrobatics: Mario's acrobatic abilities extend far beyond his jumping techniques, as he has shown impressive acrobatic feats like flipping himself from a series of poles over lava at impressive speeds, continuously tumble rolling across the ground, and more. *Ground Pound: Mario spins once mid-air and then slams downward in a curled-up position. This is stronger than a normal jump. *Fire Manipulation: Despite needing a Fire Flower to use fire in some games, Mario has shown many times to be able to shoot fire in different ways without a Fire Flower in other games. ( https://www.mariowiki.com/Firebrand, https://www.mariowiki.com/Fire_Orb, https://www.mariowiki.com/Fireball#Mario_Kart:_Double_Dash.21.21, https://www.mariowiki.com/Fire_Swing, https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Strike#Mario_-_Fire_Strike, https://www.mariowiki.com/Mega_Strike, etc.) **Fireball: A simple fireball around the size of Mario's hand that can be tossed through the air or sent bouncing across the ground. He can throw these extremely fast and combine them in to a large fire sphere. **Fire Orb/Super Flame/Ultra Flame: These special attacks are stronger and a bit bigger but slightly slower than Mario's normal fireballs. Mario controls his fire power, sticks his fist out, and shoots out a barrage of these special fireballs. Each level is bigger than the last. The Fire Orb attack is bigger than Mario's hand, the Super Flame is bigger than that, and the Ultra Flame is around Mario's size. **Super Strike: Mario empowers his kick with fire for a devastating attack. **Mega Strike/Fiery Metal Mario: Mario turns in to Metal Mario and does a fiery kick even stronger than his Super Strike. **Fire Swing: Mario ignites what ever weapon he's holding with fire for a powerful fiery swing. **Firebrand: A source of some of Mario's fire powers. With this he can go up to something, stick his hands out, and prepare a short range fireball blast to hurt his opponent. **Fireball (Special Move): Mario's special move in Double Dash, he shoots out several large bouncing fireballs in a row to hit opponents. *Fighting Style: When not attacking with cartoonish or downright crazy abilities and techniques, Mario has shown proficiency in street fighting/martial arts/hand-to-hand combat/etc. He has been shown performing jabs, uppercuts, sliding dash attacks, flying jump kicks, three hit punch-punch-kick combos, knockback kicks, rapid punch barrages, sweep kicks, spinning throws and more. Gear/Equipment/Tools *Mario's usual weapon is his Hammer(s) that he stores in his pocket. Its size varies between being as big as himself to even bigger than himself. **Mario can utilize his hammer(s) in many different ways. With his hammer he can do normal whacks downwards, do charged up slams down on his enemies, reflect projectiles, do rushes of slams downards, do powerful swipes from side to side, perform rising hits with it and more. *Mario can equip badges that give him special powers. For example, the ulti-free badge gives him an infinite amount of all the Bros. Items from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and the Spike Badge gives him the ability to touch spikes and not get hurt. *Mario has a ghostly friend named Cappy that can posses his hat, and when Mario throws Cappy on to a person or even an object he can capture/possess them, such as people, taxis, or Goombas. When enemies are possessed by Mario, they gain his eye color, his mustache, and, of course, his hat. *F.L.U.D.D: Watering machine that sprays water from its nozzle and acts like a jetpack *Battle Cards with various effects *Various karts *Boomerang *Various caps *POW Block *P-Balloon *Spin Drill *Shells *Various Blasters *Items such as Mushrooms and Candies from the RPGs *Power Stars **Power Stars are powerful, mystical star-shaped artifacts that Mario has collected in many games such as Super Mario 64 and Super Mario Galaxy **Mario can use them to boost his own power. ***Power Stars have shown impressive power, like creating the painting worlds in Super Mario 64 and allowing their user to easily toss Metal Bowser in to space. **Power Stars can summon a shower of stars down on an opponent. **Power Stars can open entrances that have been sealed with magic. **Power Stars can grant Mario the Wing Cap (see the Power-Ups section below for more details) **The most Mario has wielded at once is 242 Power Stars in Super Mario Galaxy, though if one counts Green Stars (which are just different colored Power Stars) from Super Mario 3D World then Mario has wielded 380 at once. Power-Ups Mario has an extensive arsenal of magical items called Power-Ups. These allow him to access new forms with different attributes, like increased strength, ice powers or invulnerability. Mario can keep many of them on-hand at once. *Boomerang Mario: Using the Boomerang Flower, Mario dresses up like a Boomerang Bro and can summon a boomerang to defeat enemies, destroy projectiles, and collect items from a distance. He can only throw one boomerang at a time however, though *Cape Mario: Equipping a cape after using the Cape Feather, Mario can fly through the air, knock away incoming projectiles, descend slower, divebomb at an opponent, divebomb at the ground to cause an earthquake/shockwave that damages everything near him, and spin around like a top to strike enemies with his cape. *Cat Mario: Using a Super Bell, Mario puts on a cat suit that allows him to run quickly on all fours and scale walls as well as claw at opponents *Lucky Cat Mario: Similar to Cat Mario, but instead accessed with a Lucky Bell and gives Mario a bell collar. It has all the same powers, but it can also turn Mario in to an invulnerable golden statue of himself. He can use this in mid-air to crush opponents. *Cloud Mario: Using the Cloud Flower, Mario can walk on clouds and jump farther. He can also spawn up to three temporary cloud platforms. This amount can be refilled with more Cloud Flowers. *Fire Mario: Using the Fire Flower, Mario's pyrokinetic skills are given an upgrade. He can shoot big fireballs slightly faster in this form (The M&L series series shows that Fire Mario can shoot big fireballs faster than he can in his base form using Ultra Flame, but he can already shoot out normal fireballs at this speed according to M&L:SS+BM's Fire Bros attack) and shoot out two fireballs from both of his sides at once with a spin jump. Considering he can do most of what his fire form usually grants him in his base form in a lot of games (excluding the previous two things mentioned), it is not very useful in a Death Battle scenario though it is still useful to a degree. *Flying Squirrel Mario: Using a Super Acorn, Mario dons a flying squirrel costume and can glide, stick to walls, spin jump higher, and give him a large mid-air boost upwards. *P-Flying Squirrel Mario: Similar to Flying Squirrel Mario but accessed with a P-Acorn. This form has a shinier appearance than Flying Squirrel Mario and has a big P on the hat. It has all of the abilities of the Flying Squirrel Mario but also allows Mario to boost up in to the air an unlimited amount of times. *Gold Mario: Using the Gold Flower, Mario turns gold-skin while able to create and manipulate fireballs that turn those they hit into coins. *Ice Mario: Using the Ice Flower, Mario can create and manipulate iceballs. *Raccoon Mario: Using the Super Leaf, Mario can fly temporarily after reaching enough speed and hover downward. *P-Raccoon Mario: Using a P-Wing, Mario can achieve this form is the same as Raccoon Mario but with a big P on the chest and unlimited flight. *Bee Mario: Using a Bee Mushroom, Mario gains a bee-like outfit while able to temporarily fly, climb honeycombs and walk on flower petals and clouds. This form can be canceled by water. *Boo Mario: Using a Boo Mushroom, Mario can turn into a Boo with the same powers as the ghosts themselves. *Super Mario: Mario can use a Super Mushroom to increase his size, whether it be to return to normal after being shrunk somehow or to temporarily increase his size by more than two times to access a large, invulnerable and powerful form for 20 seconds. *Mega Mario: Using the Mega Mushroom, Mario can enlarge into an invincible obstacle-smashing building-sized giant for a short time. Mario is powerful enough to destroy entire levels by rampaging through them and instantly kill Bowser with a stomp. The time limit ranges from 25 seconds in games like Super Mario 3D World and New Super Mario Bros. DS to 1 minute in games like Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. *Propeller Mario: Using the Propeller Mushroom, Mario gains a propeller helmet that lets him fly upwards. He likes using his previously mentioned Drill Spin attack more in this form as well *Rock Mario: Using a Rock Mushoom, Mario is encased in a boulder that allows him to spin around and crush enemies at high speeds. *Spring Mario: Using a Spring Mushroom, Mario is encased in a spring coil that allows him to jump even higher. *Bunny Mario: Upon using a Carrot Power-Up and gaining a pair of bunny ears, Mario is able to run faster, jump higher, and flutter in midair. *Superball Mario: When Mario uses a Superball Flower, he gains the ability to shoot harmful bouncing superballs to attack enemies. *Mini Mario: After using a Mini Mushroom, Mario is reduced to a smaller size that allows him to run on water and go through small passages. However, he is weaker and less durable in this form but he still maintains enough strength to harm enemies with his ground pound. *Frog Mario: Putting on the Frog Suit, Mario can swim underwater more effectively without needing to breathe. But Mario's movement on land is limited to jumping. *Hammer Mario: Putting on a Hammer Suit, Mario gets the powers of the Hammer Brothers with an infinite supply of hammers. Mario's shell he gains in this form is actually fireproof. *Metal Mario: Putting on the Metal Cap, Mario become metal-skinned and nearly invincible. Upon his feats is withstanding strong winds, underwater currents. But while his speed is unaffected, the downside is that he can be injured by a fall and he can sink easily (Though Mario has used the latter as an advantage.) *Penguin Mario: Putting on the Penguin Suit, Mario can swim underwater more effectively, slide on his belly for faster travel when he is on ice, have better traction when on ice, and create and manipulate iceballs. When using a spin jump, he can shoot out two iceballs at once that bounce away at both sides of him. While the iceballs are effective, they are not quite as effective as his Ice Mario form's iceballs. *Shell Mario: Putting on the Blue Shell, Mario can swim fast, dodge attacks, and slide through enemies. *Tanooki Mario: Putting on a Tanooki Suit, Mario becomes a version of Raccoon Mario with all the same abilities but it gives him a full-body costume and he can temporarily transform into an invulnerable stone statue and fly for an unlimited amount of time (according to the ending of Super Mario 3D Land) *Wing Mario: Putting on the Wing Cap (or using a Power Star), Mario can fly and descend slower until the Power-Up runs out after a period of time. *Star Mario: Through the use of a Super Star, Mario becomes enveloped in a flashing rainbow aura, giving him invulnerability, added speed, and enough power to one-shot basic enemies just by touching them. It can also be stacked on to other Power-Ups. It has a time limit of around 20 seconds however. *Rainbow Mario: The same as his Star Mario form, but gained through the use of a Rainbow Star and with a different aura. Feats *Every time a new world destroying threat appears in an RPG, Mario always prevails. *Defeated Bowser frequently. **Normally rescues Princess Peach each time after defeating Bowser. *Has defeated literally thousands of different types of enemies. **Has defeated the entire Koopa Troop multiple times despite being significantly outnumbered. **Defeated an animate steak https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=911XPahj-vQ *At least 100 occupations in his resume https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OB36lrBZGaI **A professional athlete; dominating in tennis, golf, basketball, soccer, baseball, and more **A doctor and archaeologist *Has become one of the most iconic and recognizable video game characters of all time. *Has defeated BOTH Sonic the Hedgehog and Crash Bandicoot in the Console Wars. Strength *Has been casually smashing through brick blocks since the first Super Mario Bros. game. *Knocked Bowser out of sight in a short time frame with a normal hammer strike. *Can easily smash through large wooden crates. *Can push around large Thwomps. *Threw a baseball faster than a machine could measure to the point where it exploded. The machine could measure up to 999 mph so it is likely that Mario threw threw the baseball even faster than that. *Dragged around a Chain Chomp that revealed itself to be made of solid gold. *Can knock away speeding Bullet Bills with a tennis racket. *Can shatter brick walls with just a baseball. *Can lift and toss a giant fattened Luigi. *Can lift Bowser up by the tail and swing him around before throwing him a great distance away. *Can knock Pokey segments extremely far away with hammer strikes. *Can slam through Koopas with little effort using a large hammer with the inscription "10 t" on it, and given the fact that "t" is most commonly short for "ton" and the fact that the object the inscription is on is a large metal hammer, it is obvious that this means the hammer is ten tons. This means Mario can easily lift a 10 ton (9071.85 kg, 20000 pounds) hammer and swing it around to attack hordes of enemies at the same time. *Can throw a Bowser puppet larger than himself dozens of yards away, or in the case of the video linked, 82.71 yards away. *One of Mario's most famous feats of strength, he casually lifted and punted a giant castle, destroying it. According to Shaw98, the castle Mario lifted and kicked away weighs about 203,502,923,216 lbs, or 101,750,962 tons. In comparison, the heaviest building in the world, the Palace of the Parliament, weighs in at about 9,035,645,816 lbs, or 4,517,823 tons, meaning Mario can lift and throw a building that's almost 23x heavier than the heaviest building in the world. He also reduced a giant castle to rubble with a few stomps and destroyed a giant castle with his wooden hammer. Despite appearing small in cutscenes, these castles are actually entire levels that dwarf Mario in size. Whether this is a legitimate feat or not is up to interpretation. *He is able to outswim a black hole **He can increase his strength through equipment such as Power-Ups. Durability *Can get flattened to the size of a pancake but then keep on going. *Not only survived the explosion of the Koopa Cruiser, but also survived the fall from it right after. *Can get shot across the different worlds in New Super Mario Bros Wii in cannons and still be perfectly fine. *Can get shot around the planet and be perfectly fine. *Survived getting punched to another continent. *Fell hundreds, if not thousands of feet from the air and only got dazed and his head stuck in the sand. *Survived a giant castle-destroying explosion, only getting scorched by it. *Survived getting hit to another planet. *Survived the vacuum of space (many times other than just this, this is just one example) **He can increase his durability through equipment such as Power-Ups. Speed *Can destroy a castle in a short time frame. *Can outrun the Koopa Clown Car even while hindered. *Ran away from the Super Goomba Super Wheel, which acted like an actual vehicle, keeping a considerable distance ahead of it the whole time and ultimately outrunning it completely, only getting caught by it when he let his guard down. *Can jump from halfway across a room, grab Princess Peach, and jump to the other side of the room all before Bowser's flames could reach her. *Can outrun Bullet Bills. *Raced against a Koopa with the title of "Koopa the Quick" who was confident in being able to beat Mario in a race, only for him to comment by the end of it how Mario was a complete "human blur" to him after Mario wins the race. *Can outrun Chain Chomps, which have a confirmed speed of 70 miles per hour. *Can beat the Koopa Freerunners, a group of athletic Koopa racers, in footraces. *Can perceive tennis balls in slow motion. Said tennis ball shots can travel at speeds of over 164 km/h, which is equivalent to 101.905 mph, making this subsonic speed. It is important that this is just one example and that the tennis balls can travel even faster than 164 km/h. *Can outrun the lasers from Ring Burners and Sentry Beams. *Can react and attack fast enough to execute the Bye-Bye Cannon attack against enemies while getting shot across the world in around just 5 seconds. **He can increase his speed through equipment such as Power-Ups. Flaws *Most Power-Ups can be lost after getting hit, though it is up to interpretation whether it takes one simple hit or a fatal hit for the Power-Ups to go away. **It should be noted that his Power-Ups can at the very least withstand small attacks like fireballs backfiring and scorching Mario's back (pun entirely intended) and long falls without going away. This would seem to imply that Mario's Power-Ups can withstand simple hits and that it really would take a fatal hit to get rid of a Power-Up or at least a strong hit. *Invincibility Power-Ups have time limits. *Can only equip one badge at a time *Apparently is hostile if ever overshadowed by Luigi. https://youtu.be/5eqq3LNuayc?t=9s *Not everything can be Captured by Cappy. Most bosses (including those about the same size as Mario) cannot be captured at all. Though considering it is a boss fight and many other creatures larger than Mario like T-Rex's can be captured, this could just be game mechanics. **Mario cannot Capture something that is already wearing a hat, though he has been able to knock them off with cap throws. **Cappy cannot hold larger transformations such as T-Rex's for long. Failures *Despite rescuing Peach multiple times, has failed many times in preventing her capture in the first place. *Has been kidnapped by DK, Bowser and King Boo. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mario Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Light Users Category:Ice Users Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Intangibility Users Category:Ghosts Category:Size-Shifters Category:Metal Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Card Users Category:Animal Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Air Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Drill Users Category:Water Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Death Battle Losers Category:DBX Losers Category:One Minute Melee Winners Category:Death Battle Winners